Liable Libido
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "I don't mind." Cloud tried to reassure him, aware that his problem was more than a little unique. "Well you should! I mind. I want you to be able to." Leon replied. - An ask!prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr.


**A/N:** This prompt started life over on the Strifehart Kink Meme a few years back, but went unfilled. It was re-requested by a wonderful anon through my ask box over on Tumblr, and like the salve to this pairing that I am, I just had to fill it. So thank you, anon, whoever you are. And if you recognise this prompt as yours from the SKM, please stop by to tell me what you think.

 **Prompt:** "you're the absolute best! :D it was titled "liable libido" and it said: "When Leon and Cloud have sex Leon is the only one that comes. Cloud assures Leon that the sex is good but that he just can't come cause of all the Mako in his body. Now it's up to Leon to make Cloud come." if you could write this, I'd burst with joy!"

* * *

 **Liable Libido**

"It's alright, Leon." Cloud said softly, sitting up to allow the brunet space to settle himself between his legs.

"It's not alright." Leon replied, a little out of breath and his skin still shivering from his sudden climax. It had been a while since Cloud had stopped by Hollow Bastion, and as loathed as he was to admit it, Leon had missed him. He would be damned to an eternity of hell before he'd tell Strife that, but he allowed himself the private admission.

"I don't mind." Cloud tried to reassure him, aware that his problem was more than a little unique.

"Well you should! I mind. I want you to be able to." Leon ran a still shaking hand through his matted hair and huffed an equilibrating breath, trying hard not to sound like he was having a tantrum.

"It's not your fault, remember? It's me… it's the Mako. I just… can't." Cloud explained, feeling a vague annoyance ripple under his skin. This was embarrassing enough without having to explain it all again.

"I don't understand… what about the Mako? Why does it stop you… you know?" Leon's eyes briefly flicked to Cloud's straining erection, still bobbing and twitching between his thighs, unsatisfied.

Cloud shook his head, running a hand through his own sweat damp hair and felt the sudden urge to cover himself, more than a little unnerved by the sudden attention on his weird neuroses.

"It's difficult to explain… I don't really understand it. When I got the Mako… I wasn't exactly given a manual, okay!" Cloud snapped rather tersely.

Leon felt wounded. He hadn't meant to make Cloud feel defensive. He wanted to make him feel good... amazing, the way he made Leon feel every time they were together. He inched closer, nudging Cloud's knees further apart so that they were draped over Leon's thighs, and reached up to capture Cloud's chin in his fingers.

'No, I meant is it something in here," Leon tapped a forefinger against Cloud's temple, carefully watching the shifting haze of Mako in his brilliant eyes and not for the first time, cursed the blond's dark and terrible past. "Or is it something you'll never be able to do?"

Cloud was silent for a long time, his troubled gaze settling on a patch of skin just above Leon's left pectoral and he contemplated the brunet's question. He was unsure if he should tell him. Not because he didn't trust him, because truth-be-told, Cloud trusted Leon with much more than just his life. But Cloud was all too aware, once Leon knew what the answer to their problem was, the stoic brunet would insist on helping him.

"I can do it…" He replied eventually, biting his lip as he stalled for time. "It's fine… when I'm on my own, I can do it…"

"So what's different when you're with me?" Leon asked, his tone soft and tender, a gentle thumb ghosting the line of Cloud's jaw as he titled his head and waited for an explanation. He watched Cloud swallow and found himself hypnotized by the curve of the blond's lips and the subtle shadows cast on his cheeks by long and elegant eyelashes; the lightest dusting of freckles across his nose.

"The Mako… it heightens some senses, but it dulls others. I can feel everything… but it takes more to… you know." Cloud ducked his head and briefly flashed his lover a glance, all the while fighting the blush that threatened to break out across his high cheek bones. "When we fuck… it feels good, I mean… amazing, but…"

"It's not enough." Leon finished for him, beginning to see the problem.

Cloud nodded, lifting a hand to rest it over the place where Leon's heart beat steadily and powerfully beneath his sternum; as fragile as it was, it was still a strong and courageous thing.

"If you want me to come… I have to be able to let go. I can't do that, not with you."

"I'm not as delicate as I look." Leon offered, a little offended.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Cloud replied, his tone firm. There was a short silence, the air between them static with wrought emotion and with a warm and comforting hand he pressed Cloud's fingers to his chest.

"What if I want you to?"

Cloud looked up, his eyes bright and startled; his mouth opening to reply but no words came out. It was a while before he could order his thoughts.

"No, Leon." He replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Why not?"

"Because you've no idea what I'm capable of."

"I know _exactly_ what you're capable of." Leon's gaze was fierce, his storm grey eyes flashing a dangerous warning, an excitement brewing in their depths the same way it did when a fight was near.

"I trust you." Leon said a little more gently after a few moments of silence.

The blond considered his lover: a man of few but beautifully poignant words and wide, still waters that ran so deep he would drown in them, Cloud was sure of it. He had no idea where this trust had come from, or why he was worthy of it, but if there was anyone Cloud wanted to feel this connection to, if there was anyone he wanted to feel the burning pleasure of shared intimacy with, it was Leon. There was no one else that even came close.

"You're sure?" Cloud asked, his heart rate speeding up.

Leon nodded, cupping Cloud's cheek as he tilted his head again and leaned in, bringing their lips to within a ghost's breath of touching.

"I want you to come."

The words sent an aching bolt of lust through Cloud who watched Leon close the distance between their lips and claim his mouth in a hungry kiss.

He moaned, bringing his arm up to hook around the back of Leon's neck and pulled him down. He'd always enjoyed the feel of the gunblader stretched out on top of him, his weight a comforting and solid reminder of all that was real and stable in his life. Leon's body was an anchor, robust and dependable, and it had long been the only thing that had kept Cloud coming home. Leon was his centre, upon whose axis Cloud's world could keep on turning.

Settling into the pillows he arched his neck and let Leon place rough and desperate kisses along the skin of his throat, enjoying the bites of pain and flutters of lust that stirred in his belly at the sting. He felt the searing heat of his Mako flare in his belly, coiling and simmering, straining against his control and the careful barriers he'd put in place. He was still uncertain of what would happen once they came loose, but the promise of Leon's body and the release he would find there doused his hesitation and with a trembling hand he guided Leon's palm to his still throbbing cock.

He flinched and shuddered. He'd been hard for so long now his arousal was almost painful and the simple touch of Leon's hand on him sent a blissful thrill through him, the sensation a playful tease compared to the friction he'd need to get off.

Leon's mouth worked lower, his teeth nipping and biting at the skin pulled taught over Cloud's chest and sternum, small red marks and subtle bruises blooming on the creamy flesh as Leon made sure his touch was felt. He passed over a pert nipple, taking the bud into his mouth and sucked hard, rolling it between his lips before pressing his teeth down; Cloud's hand in his hair, tugging sharply, telling him not to stop as a feral groan spilled from the blond's lips.

Letting go, Leon was pleased to see the welt beginning to form and he leaned down to place a kiss to it. Moving his mouth along the ridges of Cloud's ribs, he followed the line of his abdomen and dipped his tongue into a shallow bellybutton, biting again at the flesh of his belly and enjoyed the scent of heavy, musky arousal. With his shoulder, he nudged Cloud's thigh upwards, gripping his leg behind the knee and bent to place small nips along the inside, sucking on the sensitive skin and stopped just before the juncture where thigh met groin. Placing his teeth softly over the tendon, he looked up to watch Cloud squirm as he slowly bit down, sucking fiercely and pulled a dark bruise to the surface. He didn't stop sucking until he heard the horse whine fall from Cloud's lips, the blond's head thrown back and his throat exposed as he struggled and thrashed on the bed, his other leg falling to the side to expose himself wider.

Leon let go of Cloud's leg, pulling away just enough to run his tongue up the underside of Cloud's cock and gripped the base of it firmly in his hand. He felt it pulse and jerk, the heat of it and the scent of arousal making Leon's own cock twitch back to life, the prospect of watching Cloud come a powerful and erotic stimulation.

Taking Cloud all the way into his mouth, Leon closed his lips around his shaft and hollowed his cheeks, pulling back slowly and sucking hard as he passed over the length, squeezing and relaxing his grip around the base as he went. He felt Cloud buck against him and pressed a firm hand into his left hip to keep him down. As he reached the tip, Leon pressed his tongue to the glands and sucked hard again, releasing his grip around the base and traced his thumb along the underside, reaching down to cup Cloud's balls as he teased the head, his tongue toying with the slit that leaked salty pre come.

'Lee… I'm…" Cloud growled in a throaty voice as he gripped Leon's hair in a vicious fist.

Leon let Cloud's cock fall from his lips and looked up.

The blond was staring down at him, his eyes ablaze with desire, the green in them so luminous they eclipsed the blue, his pupils dilated a fathomless black. Leon crept back up Cloud's body, never taking his eyes off the warrior's forceful stare and hovered over his parted lips, the threat of a kiss hanging between them.

"Are you ready to fuck me?"

For the barest hint of a second, Leon could have sworn he saw Cloud's pupils contract, cat like and manic, before they were wide and lust-filled once again.

Cloud gripped Leon's arms and swung his leg up from the side of the bed, flipping them over, landing them bodily into the middle of the mattress. He pressed the older man down, his grip around his biceps hard and bruising as he ground his erection against Leon's and leaned down to smother the brunet's mouth with a dominant and hungry kiss. He felt Leon grunt into his mouth and swallowed the sound, forcing his tongue past teeth and reached up, gripping the older man's hair to pull his head back, breaking the kiss to bite down hard on his exposed jaw.

"If it's too much, tell me. I'll stop." He managed to growl against the skin between his teeth, grinding his hips down hard as he bucked and twisted.

"Just do it." Leon hiss back, reaching up to grip hungrily at the back of Cloud's neck and closed his eyes, allowing the raw strength and force of the man above him to envelope him. He'd known submitting to Cloud would mean feeling powerless, yet the feeling of his own subjection was startling and brutal.

Cloud lifted his hips and spread his knees out under Leon's thighs, stretching his lover out underneath him. Dragging his teeth over the bruised skin of the brunet's neck, Cloud pulled away and sat up. He placed two fingers into his own mouth, coating them quickly and with a glance down at Leon, who was laid there, panting heavily, his body taught with anticipation and feral heat, Cloud reached between his legs and found his entrance. Prodding quickly, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and began to scissor, watching Leon's hands fist the bed sheets in response, his knuckles blanching with every stab of his fingers.

The brunet's jaw was tense, his eyes hard and focused on Cloud's as he concentrated on breathing smoothly, in and out, keeping his body from locking up.

"Are you…" Cloud asked, running a soothing hand over sharp hip bone as he watched the tension on Leon's face.

"I'm fine. Feels good." Leon replied, letting go of the sheet and gripping Cloud's hand, pulling on it slightly to pull him back down over him. "You don't have to take so long. I told you, I'm not as delicate as I look." He said, his voice a husky moan against Cloud's lips.

Cloud removed his fingers and braced himself on his elbows, one either side of Leon's head. The brunet locked his legs behind the younger man's back, pulling Cloud's hips down to align with his backside and with a small nod he gave his permission.

Cloud dipped his head, taking the flesh of Leon's shoulder into his mouth and thrust forwards, forcing his way into the man beneath him, biting down on his shoulder as he went and with a few sharp thrusts, brought his pelvis flush to the older man's ass.

Leon's mouth hung open in a silent, aborted gasp, his eyes screwed tightly shut as his cock twitched and bounced, responding to the sting in his shoulder and the burn up his spine. With a deep shiver that made his whole body tremble, he let go of the breath he'd been holding and moaned, his nails digging deep furrows into the skin of Cloud's back. He heard the blond give a feral growl, the suction on his shoulder relenting slightly as the blond began to move his hips, short sharp jabs that rocked Leon further up the bed, his head connecting with the wall behind them with each powerful thrust. He wrapped his arms around Cloud tighter and pulled himself up, the blond's arms coming to circle around his back and pull him into a sitting position.

Cloud tipped him against the wall behind them, Leon's weight anchoring him as Cloud began to pound into him again. Pinned between Cloud and the wall, his legs wrapped around the blond's waist, Leon could do nothing except cling to broad shoulders and rock with the tremendous force of Cloud's hips, the power and strength of his fucking taking Leon's breath from him as he fought to keep himself in the moment, unwilling to allow himself to succumb just yet.

The pressure at his shoulder disappeared and Leon felt Cloud turn his face into his neck, felt those teeth drag their way over his jaw and Leon turned to meet him, capturing his mouth in a devastating kiss that pulled at his bottom lip and drew blood.

Cloud reached up and fisted his hand in Leon's hair, tugging sharply as he snapped his hips faster. His release was fast approaching, nearer than it had ever been while fucking Leon, and with a rough and guttural moan he whimpered into Leon's mouth.

"I'm close."

Leon reached down and took his cock in his own hand, fisting himself quickly as he pressed his body to Cloud's, locking his legs tighter around the blond's waist and let the momentum of Cloud's thrusts force him against the wall again and again, carrying him over into orgasm. He gave a loud and startled cry into Cloud's mouth and felt the heat of his seed on his belly, under his chin and over his hand.

Cloud felt it too, and with a euphoric cry he let himself go, slamming himself into Leon, his arm around his back contracting and pulling tight as he came hard, his hips rutting savagely as he rode out his long and powerful orgasm.

They collapsed, Leon's legs falling from their grip around Cloud's waist and Cloud's hold around Leon's back going slack as they crumbled to the bed, panting heavily. The brunet moaned as his lover landed on top of him, the sound pained and Cloud looked up, his hand coming up to cup Leon's jaw and turn his bitten and bruised face towards him.

"Are you alright?" Cloud breathed, his eyes flashing with worry as he took in the bloody lip and shoulder.

Leon's breathing was shallow, his face pale and sweat sheened but he opened his eyes and grinned up at Cloud.

"I'm fine." He replied, his voice thin. "Think you broke a rib." He added, chuckling softly. The action caused his side to sear with pain and he winced.

"Fuck. Are you serious? I knew this wasn't a good idea." Cloud growled, lifting himself off the brunet to get a better look at him.

"Will you relax? It's no big deal. That's what potions are for." Leon replied, allowing Cloud to help him stretch out along the length of the bed.

"Wait here." Cloud instructed, disappearing only to return a few moments later with a few bottles in hand.

A while later, after the air had cooled and the pain and bruises of their coupling had faded, Leon relaxed back into the pillows and rolled onto his side, raising himself up onto his arm and looked down at Cloud who was laying on his back, eyes closed in sated peace.

"How was it?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair away from Cloud's face.

The blond turned to Leon and opened his eyes; the green haze almost vanished now, leaving behind only a subtle glow. He reached up and rubbed his palm against Leon's cheek, his face solemn and thoughtful.

"It was great… but…"

"Just great?" Leon teased.

"You know what I mean. It's just…" There was clear affection and something deeper running through Cloud's eyes as he looked at Leon and the observation took the older man by surprise. "I hurt you… it's not worth it."

Leon swallowed thickly and stared right back, knowing full well that whatever Cloud was silently communicating to him was reflected right back at him through Leon's own eyes.

This thing… this casual, convenient thing, was now something, suddenly so much more.

"Trust me," Leon said as he leaned down to capture Cloud's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "It's worth it."


End file.
